White Roses
by helaluvE
Summary: Jack and Angela introduces their daughter to their friends.


Disclaimer: I only own the shamelessly fluffy plot and the baby girl, but it was fun pretending otherwise for a few moments.

A/N: I hope you'll enjoy this piece. I love writing fluff, it's very soothing.

_**White Roses.**_

"She's too cute to be Hodgins' kid," Booth teased not looking up from the sleeping infant he held in his arms.

"Hey!" Angela called from her hospital bed, leaning further into her husband's embrace. "I resent that," she declared closing her eyes and smiling to herself. Hodgins always smelled wonderful.

"Me too, I am very cute," Jack added before kissing his wife's temple.

"Amongst other things," Angela finished with a grin and the couple shared a laugh.

"She's adorable," Brennan smiled leaning over Booth's arm to wriggle her fingers in front the baby's face. "Taking into consideration her diverse heritage and the already agreeable bone structure of her face, I can already tell you that she's going to be a beautiful woman."

"Woman? Bones, the kid's not even a day old, give her some time," Booth said with a roll of his eyes.

"I was only stating facts," Brennan defended. The baby grabbed one of her fingers and Booth forgot all about his irritation when Brennan's face broke into the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. He loved the effect babies had on her. She forgot about her protections when she was taking care of a child and it was overwhelmingly beautiful.

"Thanks, Bren," Angela broke him out of his thoughts. "Of course, she's gonna be beautiful, she's ours," she smiled impishly.

"Well, let's hope she's more yours than his," Booth smirked as he passed the child to a very eager Brennan. Jack rolled his eyes while Angela glared.

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? I already have a son and a handsome one at that," he shot back.

"Yeah but he's like ten. I'll give it five years tops before he starts hating your guts and takes interest in basement punk rock," Hodgins replied not missing a beat and Booth's face dropped. Angela grinned up at her husband.

"I'll provide the drums," she promised and her husband chuckled.

"Anthropologically speaking, that is a high possibility," Bones supplied as she swayed the child in her arms.

"The only high possibility is me shooting Hodgins in the very near future," Booth warned with a glare.

"You always say that," Brennan said.

Booth turned his glare on her. "Okay, which side are you on?"

Brennan looked up from the almost sleeping baby, ready to respond when Angela interrupted her.

"Kids! If you wanna bicker and fight, that's fine but I need you to give me my baby back first," she said. She smiled as she watched the conflicting emotions crossing her best friend's eyes. Brennan dropped her eyes back to the beautiful baby girl, clearly reluctant to let her go.

"Sweetie, she's not going anywhere," the new mom reassured her friend.

Booth put a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Come on, Temperance. Angela needs sleep," he encouraged. Brennan nodded before dipping down and deposing a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. She brought her back to her exhausted mother."Good night, beautiful," she whispered tenderly before letting go.

Angela beamed down at her child and Jack looked at the two as if he had just found an invaluable treasure. Brennan leaned over once more to kiss Angela's cheek.

"You were wonderful, today," the anthropologist said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Congratulations, man," Booth shook Jack's hand. His grin seemed endless. He nodded, unable to really form words at that moment. Booth was sure he saw moisture shinning in his friend's eyes so he quickly let go of his hand and turned to grab Brennan's.

"Come on, Bones. Let's go home... we can practice," he whispered the last part in her ear and she shivered. A few seconds later the Hodgins – Montenegro clan was alone once more.

"So what are we naming the bundle of joy?" Jack whispered brushing his fingertips on his daughter's cheek.

"I thought we agreed that you'd be providing the girl name," Angela said rising one of her eyebrows.

"I know that but I'd like to hear your suggestions."

"Meaning you haven't found anything," she deadpanned.

"No, actually, I had plenty of ideas but looking at her right now, all those names seem plain," he explained looking back up at his wife. Angela's face softened and her heart grew in her chest. She leaned over, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby, and kissed Jack sweetly.

"I love you," she said, voice wavering with emotion.

"I like the sound of that," he answered eyes closing again and leaning over for another peck on the lips.

"That doesn't solve our problem," Angela laughed softly when they drew apart. "Our daughter might have an agreeable bone structure but that won't get her far if she doesn't have a name," she said with a shake of her head. Hodgins nodded, looking around the room. His eyes suddenly stopped on the bouquet he had bought his wife from the hospital flower shop.

White Roses.

He smiled and turned back to his wife who was looking at the flowers as well. Slowly, she grinned and he knew she was having the same idea.

"Rose?" he asked.

"Rose," she confirmed before kissing her daughter's cheek.

A/N: Fin. I know it was short but I think that it had it all. Hope you liked it or at least enough to leave a review. 'Til next time, take care.


End file.
